1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention is a dampenable bearing that is adjustable, such bearing in a first mode having the ability to move laterally and in a second mode being fixed in position and more particularly relates to a bearing structure having a plurality of ball bearings disposed between two electrode plates with an electro or magneto rheological fluid disposed between such plates and ball bearings, which device, upon activation and resulting stiffening or solidification of such rheological fluid, slows down movement and can dampen movement to the point of preventing movement of such bearings, thereby fixing the positioning of such plates in relation to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are some situations when a work piece, machine or other object requires adjustable movement dampening from a point of allowing movement to a point of preventing movement. Movement dampening in the prior art can be accomplished by having wheels on an object which wheels can be adjusted to move freely or can be adjusted to have resistance to movement or to have no movement whatsoever in order to limit or prevent movement of the object.